Easy for a bad boy to become good?
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Noah Puckerman is the middle son of the Puckerman familywho are the leaders of Lima's dark underworld. Rachel Berry is the only child of parents that expect her to become Broadway greatness. Will Rachel be able to see that Puck is worth more then a thugs life? M FOR SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So a lot of you guys wanted this as my next story with Puck being a criminal and Rachel being his good teenager girlfriend. This will be my new long story and I will be wrapping up all of my other stories besides 'Then A Hero Comes Along' because I want to do a lot more with that story. Reviews will mean I will continue this quickly :)**

Chapter 1

Rachel Berry will always remember when she met her current boyfriend Noah Puckerman. She was standing in the kitchen at a house party trying to find her friends Santana and Brittany, who were probably hooking up in a spare bedroom by now, when she noticed him. Well she had noticed him before tonight, he was the most well known criminal in Lima along with his father Mitchell and his brothers who ran all the illegal trade in the small town of Lima, Ohio. Puck along with his older brother Levi and his younger brother Aaron helped their father run the dark underworld side of Lima and did everything from selling drugs, collecting money and (if the rumours were true) taking lives.

Rachel was the total opposite of the Puckerman family. She was a Berry and that meant that she was expected to amount to Broadway greatness. She is a straight A student, co-captain of the cheerios along with her friend Quinn and the captain of glee club and even though she wasn't the most popular girl in school she had many, loyal friends. That's probably why even though they have been dating for 6 months now, her dad's still didn't know about Noah. Rachel could still the smirk on his face when he strutted up to her at that party that night, when he poured her a drink and when he pushed the stray piece of hair out of her eyes and told her she was sexy, something Rachel had never been called before...

Pulling herself back to the present, Rachel sighed as she sat in Puck's truck and watched as he sold drugs to another person, what made her double check was hold old the person looked to be. He couldn't have been older then 12! Mouth wide open in shock, Rachel opened the door to her boyfriend's truck and marched over to where the sale was being taken place and pushed Noah hard on the shoulder just as the two boys had exchanged the money and drugs.

"Noah! What are you doing he's like 5!" Rachel yelled and Puck rolled his eyes and took her arm lightly,

"Baby get back in the truck." Puck warned he never wanted Rachel around when he was doing these kind of deals but today he couldn't avoid it.

His dad had made him do a sale quickly after he had picked her up from school.

Shrugging her boyfriend's hand off, Rachel turned and lightly touched the young boys shoulder who had his back turned to her and gasped when he spun around showing a knife. Jumping back, Rachel watched as Puck told the kid that he had 5 seconds to leave before he beat the crap out of him for turning a knife onto a woman and Rachel watched as the kid paled and sprinted away from the menacing looking Puck.

"What the fuck?" Puck shouted and Rachel took a step back,

"I'm sorry Noah... I didn't think he would-" Rachel began but was cut off,

"Rachel just get back in the fucking truck." Puck told her and Rachel nodded and watched from the cabin of the truck as Puck was approached by another potential buyer.

After taking the girls order, Puck strolled back to the truck and got inside and took Rachel's hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly,

Rachel was the _**only**_ person who ever got to see Noah and not Puck.

"Fine," Rachel mumbled releasing his hand and rested her forehead on the window, "I just want to go home." Rachel said and Puck nodded and drove to Rachel's house.

XXXXX

"Are you taking Puck to the Sophomore Winter Dance?" Quinn asked her friend as she, Rachel, Brittany and Santana sat on the bleachers after cheerios practise.

"Probably not... I doubt he would be aloud into the school." Rachel replied, "Another thing I can't do with him." Rachel muttered and Santana took her best friends hand,

"Things okay with you two?" Santana asked and Rachel sighed,

"Not really." She whispered deciding to be honest with her best friends, "We can't go anywhere besides the Puckerman house or Puckerman bar because Puck's not allowed inside half of the places in Lima any more, my parents don't know about him and i-it's starting to get dangerous being his girlfriend." Rachel confessed quietly and the girls tensed,

"How so?" Quinn asked worried that Rachel was in trouble,

"Yesterday, after he picked me up from school he had a deal to go to. The kid pulled a knife out on me..." Rachel mumbled, tears in her eyes,

"Are you okay Rachie?" Brittany asked quickly, extremely concerned for her girlfriend's best friend.

"N-No, i-it really scared me." Rachel sobbed and Santana hugged her best friend tightly.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked once Rachel had stopped crying,

"The only thing I can do... he's never going to leave this lifestyle behind.." Rachel whispered sadly, "He'll never pick me over his family 'business'." Rachel sneered.

"We'll be here for you Rachie, we promise." Brittany vowed and Rachel let her friends hug her, all whispering their support for her.

XXXXX

When Puck snuck into his girlfriend's window a few night later like he normally did every couple of days, he was greeted with a serious looking Rachel sitting in the middle of her bed.

"Baby are you okay?" Puck asked as he made his way over to kiss her lips only for her to turn her head at the last minute.

"We need to talk Noah," Rachel whispered and Puck sat down on her bed heavily.

"You're dumping me aren't you?" Puck asked before Rachel could continue,

"Noah-" Rachel whispered teary eyed and Puck stood up with a hard expression etched on his face,

"I don't need you Berry," Puck spat his defences coming out, "I've got plenty of other girls that would _**beg**_ for me to fuck them."

"Noah-"

"Fuck you," Puck muttered climbing out of Rachel's window as Rachel watched on wiping her tears.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered to the empty room as she stared at the spot where Puck had once been.

**A/N SO! Like? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :D Anything that you'd like to see? Your ideas and input is much appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! So because of the overwhelming amount of reviews, here is another chapter for you all :) And yes Rachel is the age of consent, according to the internet it is 16 in Ohio.**

Chapter 2

Rachel couldn't believe what had just happened. Noah wouldn't even let her explain what was going on, wouldn't even let her speak! Forcing her own tears down, Rachel made her way into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom and closed the door. Looking at her face in the mirror, Rachel began her nightly cleansing routine and after her make up was off and her eyes looked a little less red from crying, she went back into her bedroom and laid down on her bed praying for a dreamless sleep.

XXXXX

Rachel walked into school the next day in a daze. She had only found out she was pregnant a few hours before she told Puck, she had gone to the doctor's a few days ago for a regular check up and so he did some normal test and took so blood and promised to call her if anything should come up. She was not expecting it to say the least. She and Noah were always so careful, but like Dr Frank told her, it only takes once to conceive, if it's going to happen, it _will_ happen. As she walked to her locker, Rachel was approached by one of the senior boys.

"Oi you're Puckerman's girl right?"

"Actually-" Rachel began but was cut off,

"Whatever, look I need you to tell him that I need all the things on this list by Friday. Thanks." The boy she recognised as Scott a member of the football team told her, shoving a piece of paper in her hand before walking away.

"I am really getting sick of people interrupting me!" Rachel muttered to herself as she glanced at the piece of paper and sighed. Every single thing on that list was illegal, even though it didn't surprise her.

XXXXX

"Berry that's sloppy!" Coach Sylvester yelled at the petite diva during cheerios practise that afternoon, "I can see your knee wobbling!" Sue yelled as she glared at Rachel who was on top of the pyramid.

Being dropped down, Rachel walked over to Coach Sylvester when the older woman summoned her.

"Berry what the hell is going on?" Sue demanded, "You are normally my best!"

"Ah.. time of the month," Rachel replied lamely and Sue snorted.

"You're lucky this is the first time, 20 laps go!" Sue barked and Rachel nodded and began to preform the task she was asked (told) to do.

XXXXX

"Are you okay Rachel, you never fuck up during practise?" Santana asked worriedly when it was just the two of them in Rachel's car, Santana needed Rachel to give her a lift home.

"We broke up." Rachel confessed quietly and Santana sighed,

"Are you okay sweetie?" Santana asked taking Rachel's hand.

"No," Rachel mumbled finding herself getting teary eyed, "I wasn't even going to dump him! He dumped me!" Rachel managed out, pulling over to the side of the road just before she broke down into tears.

"Shh Rach it's going to be okay." Santana promised as she awkwardly hugged her best friend giving the position they were in.

"N-No it's not San! I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered and Santana tensed, "I-I was about to tell him but he thought I was dumping him, h-he said that there would be plenty of other girls who would beg him to fuck them. Like I was just another one of his whores." Rachel managed out through her tears, "And now I'm pregnant and I'm all alone and I am so scared." Rachel sobbed harder and Santana undid her seatbelt and brought her best friend into her arms as best as she could.

"You are not alone Rachel. Q, Brit and I will _always_ be there for you. You could _never_ get rid of us." Santana vowed, "I know you're scared but don't be... you have options." Santana whispered and Rachel pulled back letting Santana wipe her eyes with the pad of her thumbs.

"I've been thinking about it... I-I don't know if I should keep this baby," Rachel confessed in a broken whisper, "That makes me a horrible person doesn't it?" Rachel mumbled and Santana shook her head,

"No it makes you a scared girl who is only 16 and doesn't know whether she should become a mother or not. It makes you a realistic person, you are far from horrible Rachel." Santana cooed and Rachel shook her head even though she didn't believe her friends words.

"I'm just so scared," Rachel whispered and Santana smoothed down Rachel's brown hair and cupped her friends face,

"Before you do anything, think.. really think, if having an abortion or adoption is the best thing." Santana asked and Rachel nodded,

"I promise I won't make any rash decisions." Rachel promised and Santana kissed her friends temple.

XXXXX

"You dumped her?" Aaron asked his older brother and Puck flipped him off,

"Fuck you man, she is just another chick." Puck told his brother and Aaron rolled his eyes,

"Yeah and we aren't a family of bad asses!" Aaron retorted, "Dude you fucking loved her!"

"The only things I love is money and pussy." Puck replied coldly and continued counting the money that he had earned over the last couple of days since he and Rachel split.

"She was too good for you any ways." Levi told his younger brother when he walked into the room having overheard Aaron and Puck's conversation, "Too bad though, Rachel was fucking awesome."

The whole Puckerman family, especially their mother Maria, absolutely adored Rachel.

"Shut the fuck up," Puck spat and Levi hit his brother over the side of the head.

"Fuck you." Levi told his brother before sitting down next to Puck and taking a few hundred dollars off his brother, "Rent." Levi offered when Puck looked like he was about to punch his head in for touching his cash.

XXXXX

"You'll never guess who I saw today?" Maria told her sons as the four of them sat at the dining table for dinner (a rare event).

"Who?" Aaron asked mouthful of beef.

"Rachel!" Maria said not knowing about her son and Rachel's break up, "Poor thing looked like she had been crying and when I offered to take her hear she said she had to go home. Are you and Rachel fighting?"

Puck's stomach dropped as soon as he heard from his mother that Rachel had been crying, maybe she wasn't about to break up with him. Pushing that thought from his head, Puck shrugged.

"We, ah, broke up or whatever."

"I beg your pardon?" Maria asked in shock,

"We broke up, s'no big deal."

"No big deal! The poor girl was crying over you." Maria yelled at her middle child, "How could you?"

"Who says I dumped her?" Puck yelled getting defensive.

"A person who did the dumping wouldn't be crying," Levi offered from his chair,

"Shut the fuck up." Puck warned Levi.

"After dinner, you go over there and fix it!" Maria demanded Puck, leaving the table before Puck had a chance to reply.

**A/N Should they get back together? Should she tell him? Or should she just ignore him? REVIEW and let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you for all the reviews :) The big question is, should Rachel have an abortion? I won't make a decision until I get your guys input!**

Chapter 3

Rachel was laying on her bed that night staring up at the gold star stickers on her ceiling. Seeing Maria today really shook her and made her miss Noah even more, what made her feel worse was that she didn't even know if Maria would ever find out about the baby growing inside of Rachel... She didn't even know if Noah would. Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar tapping on her bedroom window, standing up, Rachel walked over to see Noah signalling for her to open up. Not wanting the neighbours to see, Rachel opened up her window and sat back on her bed as she watched Puck climb through and land on her bedroom floor with a small thud.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked a little angrily not knowing why he was here.

"Ma said she saw you today, told me to come round..." Puck admitted and looked over at Rachel.

"_God she is beautiful," _Was all he kept thinking.

"And you listened?" Rachel snorted, "You don't listen to nobody."

"I listened to you." Puck countered and Rachel tensed,

"No you didn't." Rachel snapped, "You should leave."

"Are you okay?" Puck asked completely ignoring her request,

"Peachy, just leave." Rachel said a little more forcefully and Puck hated the way he let himself feel around her.

He hated how he stopped being Puck, the hardened criminal and became Noah, the guy who was just really in love with this girl.

"I'm sorry Rach," Puck whispered letting his feelings win over being an ass,

"Okay," Rachel nodded, "Just leave." Rachel said softly and this time, Puck listened.

XXXXX

"You nervous?" Santana asked her best friend as the two girls waited in the waiting room of the doctors office two towns down from Lima.

"Yeah." Rachel admitted squeezing onto Santana's hand, "I hope he tells me the home pregnancy test was a dud..." Rachel whispered and Santana kissed her friends hand knowing that probably wasn't going to be the case.

"Rachel Berry." The doctor announced into the waiting room and she and Santana followed the doctor back into his office.

"So how can I help you?" Dr Walker asked a scared looking Rachel.

"I-I took a pregnancy test a few weeks ago and it came back positive." Rachel whispered and Dr Walker began to ask her some routine questions before giving her a cup to pee in.

Five minutes after Rachel had handed in her cup, Dr Walker walked back in with the results.

"So the urine test has confirmed that you are pregnant," Dr Walker told the terrified teenager, "About two months but we need you to take a blood test to confirm everything," He explained and Santana nodded because Rachel was still in a little bit of shock.

Having the pregnancy confirmed made it so much more real.

"Since you live in Lima, I'll call you with the results okay?" Dr Walker asked Rachel and she nodded grateful that she and Santana wouldn't have to drive all the way out here again. "Here is a list of some things you need to get to make sure your pregnancy goes as smoothly as possible and Rachel I suggest you tell your parents as soon as possible." Dr Walker recommended and Rachel nodded,

"I'll try," She managed out and after Santana paid the bill for Rachel (much to the diva's protest) the two left to go get Rachel's blood taken at the joining medical centre two streets down.

XXXXX

Rachel had researched it. She had until she was three months along to terminate and Rachel hated herself for actually thinking about it. Rachel knew her parents would kick her out, there was no doubt in her mind that would be what they'd do, she didn't have Noah to rely on and Quinn's parents were strict Christians so they probably wouldn't want their daughter to hang out with a pregnant teenager. She could possibly stay with Santana and her family but Rachel didn't want to be a burden on anyone. Lightly touching her stomach, Rachel traced random pattens on her still flat stomach as she laid on her bed. She was pregnant. Would be a mother, but how could she be a mum when she had never had one herself? How could she give her child everything she or he deserves if she is a single teenage mother with very little income. How could she ever make it to Broadway with a child on her hip? Wiping away her tears, Rachel sighed in frustration.

How was she going to be able to do this?

XXXXX

"Rachel you have to tell him," Santana told her friend a few days after the pregnancy was confirmed by a doctor.

"I know but.. it's hard." Rachel admitted and Santana took her hand,

"I know but, even if he is a douche bag sometimes, that's his kid too." Santana reminded her and Rachel nodded.

"I'll go after school," Rachel whispered and Santana squeezed her hand.

XXXXX

Walking up to the Puckerman's door, Rachel knocked on the door after a few minutes of stalling on the porch.

"Rach?" Aaron asked with a grin on his face leaning down to hug his brothers ex girlfriend,

"Hello Aaron how are you?" Rachel smiled glad to see that he didn't hate her.

"Good, how have you been?" He asked carefully and Rachel smiled,

"Good... is Noah here?" Rachel asked and Aaron nodded,

"Yeah he's in his room."

"Alone?" Rachel asked quickly, feeling sick at the thought of him being with another woman,

"I wouldn't let you see that Rach," Aaron promised, "I'm heading out, dad wants me to do a job..."

"Be careful," Rachel replied instantly, she worried about all of the Puckerman boys,

"Always am." Aaron winked and headed out of the house leaving Rachel alone.

Heading to Puck's room, Rachel knocked and entered when she heard Puck grunt letting her know she was welcome.

"Rachel," Puck said not expecting to see her,

"Hi," Rachel said awkwardly,

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked sitting up on his bed, as Rachel closed the door behind her.

"I need to tell you something," Rachel started off with and began to pace his room making Puck worry.

She only did that when she had something big on her mind,

"Baby are you-" Puck began but was cut off,

"I'm pregnant," Rachel blurted out not making eye contact with Noah, "I-I just wanted you to know."

"Fuck," Puck muttered running his hands down his face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, San and I went to the doctors a few days ago."

"Fuck," Puck repeated, his stomach beginning to clench.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't know if I'm keeping it," Rachel whispered and Puck rose his head up quickly,

"That doesn't make me feel fucking better," Puck snapped and Rachel took a step back,

"I thought it would," She mumbled wanting to leave,

"Rachel you can't get rid of it." He told her matter of factly,

"Who says, you? This is my body Puck and this is my decision!" Rachel yelled, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Stop acting like a fucking brat!" Puck snapped and Rachel held in her tears,

"I'm not! I'm just a terrified 16 year old girl who is pregnant with her ex boyfriends baby. How can I have this child Noah honestly? I'm in high school and I want to be on Broadway make something of myself and you, you don't even have a proper job! You and your whole family would endanger this child and I can't let he or she grow up around that!" Rachel snapped harshly, tears threatening to spill from her brown eyes,

"Rach-" Puck whispered seeing how much pain the love of his life was in, the mother of his child.. "Was that what you were going to tell me that night?"

"Yes," Rachel mumbled, "I-I will admit I was thinking of leaving you but then I took that test and I knew, I knew you'd change for me and the baby..." Rachel added sadly,

"And now?" He whispered holding his breath.

"And now... now I just don't know." Rachel whispered before leaving Puck's room and the Puckerman house altogether.

**A/N What. Should. Rachel. Do? Reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! (Hides) PLEASE don't hate me! I have been so slack! I've just gotten a new job and I am super busy! By the time I get home I just have dinner and sleep! But I am updating for you guys tonight because I really owe you!**

Chapter 4

"I got Rachel pregnant," Puck mumbles to his older brother and best friend Levi the night after Rachel told him.

"Are you fucking serious?" Levi asked gobsmacked and when Puck nodded, Levi punched him in the face.

"I deserved that," Puck muttered as he gently touched his already tender and bruised cheek bone, "I deserved a lot more." Puck added and Levi nodded.

"Only reason I'm not killing you right now is because there is a scared girl who fucking needs you!" Levi warned him deadly serious.

"I know, I know... fuck! Don't you think I don't know that?" Puck yelled getting angry at himself and his brother, "I'm not like dad... I'm not gunna pick doing a 'job' over helping her out with shit like he did to ma." Puck warned seriously and Levi nodded knowing Puck wasn't going to turn out like their dad... even if they would say this to Mitch Puckerman's face, the boys really did deserve a better dad then they were handed.

"She wants to have an abortion," Puck whispered to his brother.

"Seriously?" Levi asked not expecting that,

"Yeah.. I don't want her too." Puck added,

"This isn't your choice," Levi said matter of factly, "She's 16 and is worth so much more then Lima, Ohio. Your job is to support her no matter what." Levi said, patting his brothers back, "And while your supporting her, you can come home at the end of the day and beat the shit out of me for all I care, just... just don't let Rachel down when she needs you the most,"

Puck wasn't expecting his brother to say that... But it got him thinking.

XXXXX

"I told him," Rachel confessed to Santana the next day at school,

"Good." The Latina responded, "How did he take it?"

"Well, considering..." Rachel mumbled,

"Considering what?" Santana asked,

"Considering I told him I was thinking of have an abortion and he didn't want me to," Rachel whispered and Santana didn't say or do anything but stare at her best friend,

"Do you really want an abortion?" Santana whispered and she won't lie, her heart broke when her friend nodded her head slowly yes.

"I-I've been thinking... Sanny I can't have this baby." Rachel whispered tears already falling from her eyes, "N-Noah and I aren't together, I'm only 16, I'll never get out of Lima and my parents will hate me!" Rachel cried and Santana hugged Rachel,

"Please, please don't do this if this is just because of your parents. You and Puck are like, perfect for each other, you'll get back together. So your sixteen, my mum was 17 when she had me and now she's a fucking lawyer! Plus with your voice, Lima isn't going to be your end destination babe, trust me... and if your parents kick you out, you'll come live with me." Santana told her friend confidently,

"I thought you said you'd support me." Rachel asked a little angrily.

"And I will but-"

"No buts San. I've made up my mind, I'm having the abortion." Rachel hissed before walking off, ignoring her best friend's calls for her to come back.

XXXXX

"Puckerman," Puck answered his phone,

"She's at the clinic... you have to stop her Puck, she'll regret it for the rest of her life I know she will." Santana told her best friends baby daddy and Puck's heart sunk.

"S-San I can't.. I'm in a 'meeting'." Puck sighed knowing his dad would kill him if he didn't close this deal,

"This is the reason why she is here Puck! Because she thinks you won't get out of this bullshit thing your family calls a lively hood!" Santana snapped, "Get here now or lose both of them forever." Santana whispered before hanging up the phone and walked back inside of the abortion clinic waiting room to see Rachel was no longer in her seat...

XXXXX

"Where is she?" Puck asked Santana in panic, he had left as soon as Santana had hung up on him.

"Puck," Santana whispered and Puck's eyes began to water,

"Where is she?" Puck asked for the first time in his life, letting someone else beside Levi and Rachel see his emotions.

"She's been back there for 45 minutes Puck. She wasn't here when I got back from hanging up on you," Santana admitted and Puck felt like his whole world had stopped spinning.

Rachel was back there having an abortion.. getting rid of his, their, kid.

"I'm so sorry," Santana whispered interrupting Puck from his thoughts,

His knees went wobbly and he collapsed on the chair next to Santana.

"I can't believe she didn't even speak to me properly. Didn't even tell me she was here..." Puck mumbled out still in shock.

Just as Santana was about to respond, Rachel came rushing out of the back room in the clinic.

"I can't." Rachel sobbed hysterically, "I-I can't!" Rachel cried and Puck jumped up from his seat and hugged Rachel tightly,

"Thank fuck," Puck whispered into her hair and Santana dragged the two of them out out the clinic and into her car.

XXXXX

"They did an ultrasound," Rachel whispered to Noah.

Santana had dropped them off at Rachel's house since her parents were away and told Puck she would be back with Finn so Finn could drop of Puck's truck.

"Really?" Puck whispered interlacing their hands,

"Yeah.. they had to confirm it visually." Rachel explained not meeting his eyes, just staring at a spot on her bed cover, "I saw it's little heart beating Noah," Rachel whispered, tears streaming from her eyes, "I saw our baby Noah," Rachel mumbled, squeezing Noah's hand and finally making eye contact, "And I couldn't." She simply said, "I couldn't."

**A/N Do you want them back together and them just dealing with the Puckerman's life style? Or do you want the angst of them being apart? REVIEW and let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 5

"Just so we are clear, we aren't back together," Rachel informed Puck a few days after she decided to keep her baby.

She wasn't sure if that meant that she would actually raise him or her but it did mean that she wasn't going through with an abortion.

"Yeah I know Rach, you've told me. I really fucked up," Puck sighed not liking the idea of them not being together but accepting it because he wanted to show Rachel he could be mature and that maybe they could be a little family one day.

"Yes you did." Rachel agreed softly, tugging her cheerleading outfit down trying to cover her still flat belly.

"Baby you can't see anything," Puck mumbled noticing what Rachel was doing on their walk to the high school.

Puck wanted to pick her up and drop her off, he didn't want anything happening to her or the baby.

"I-I know but, I can... I know that theirs something in there," Rachel sighed, linking her hands together so she'd stop fiddling with her outfit.

"Yeah, yeah Rachel there is and people will find out but, just... just enjoy the time you have before those dicks at school find out."

"You're right," Rachel replied before she straighten up her posture and said good bye to Puck.

XXXXX

"Berry you have improved, I'm impressed!" Coach Sylvester announced over the mega phone and Rachel beamed from her place on the top of the pyramid, "Everyone but Berry 30 laps now!" She barked and the girls caught Rachel and began to run their laps, "And you Berry, well you only have to do 10. RUN!"

XXXXX

"Here take my water," Santana urged her best friend after they had finished running and Rachel gladly accepted, "You really should keep up with your hydration, you're not just looking after yourself any more." Santana warned her.

"I know, I forgot okay?" Rachel snapped before sighing, "I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm really going to miss this when it's eventually taken away from me."

"Me, Brit and Quinn will always have your back okay, never forget that." Santana smiled and Rachel shook her head,

"We don't know that, they don't even know yet!"

"Know what?" Brittany asked in a pant,

"Yeah Rach, are you okay?" Quinn asked and Rachel's eyes began to water.

"No, no I'm not okay," Rachel finally admitted to her friends and Quinn's face dropped,

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked concerned,

"I'm pregnant," Was all Rachel could say before she burst into tears, feeling herself relax the second the felt all three girls hug their terrified best friend tightly.

XXXXX

"Does Puck know?" Quinn asked Rachel when it was finally just them two.

"Yes," Rachel whispered,

"How is he taking it?" Quinn asked and Rachel let out a heavy breath,

"He doesn't want me to give the baby up, I-I was thinking about abortion for a while.. but when I got to the clinic, I just.. Quinny I couldn't do it." Rachel mumbled, tears already falling from her eyes, "But adoption... I haven't ruled that out. This baby deserves so much more then a life in Lima and a father who helps supply this town with everything that wrong with it."

"Whatever you decide, I'll be here... we all will, no body will hurt you Rach, we won't let them." Quinn promised and hugged her friend, whispering to her that everything would be okay.

XXXXX

"Hey Rach," Levi smiled at the woman who was carrying his niece or nephew.

"Hey Levi, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked when she saw his car in the school's parking lot, "Where's Noah?"

"Ah, he had a job." Levi mumbled and Rachel tensed and rolled her eyes,

"Of course he did... how does he expect-" Rachel began but cut herself off,

"I know," Levi offered, "Puck told me,"

"Great, does Maria know?" Rachel asked not wanting to have this conversation with Maria just yet,

"Nah, it's just me and whoever you told." Levi replied honestly, "Come on I'll take you home."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled and got into Levi's car and tried her best to relax but all she could think about was if Noah was okay or not.

XXXXX

"I don't want my child growing up around crime," Rachel informed Levi curtly once he pulled up outside of her house, "Let Puck know that," She added before getting out of his car and marching up to her door step.

XXXXX

"She's pissed dude," Levi told Puck.

"Why? I made sure you were there to get her so she wasn't left hanging!" Puck argued not understanding why she was so mad,

"Fuck you're dumb!" Levi sighed, "You remember why me and Stacy broke up?"

"Yeah because you were doing this as a living," Puck guested to the drugs he was currently weighing and bagging, getting them ready for sale,

There was a pause,

"Oh," Puck muttered when it finally all clicked,

"Yeah, oh. Except I didn't knock Stace up, so you better do what's right for your family... even if that means letting dad down." Levi warned, on his brothers side 100%.

He has heard his brother sing, even read some of the songs he had written, if any of the Puckerman brothers had a chance to get the fuck out of Lima, it was Puck.

XXXXX

Laying on her bed that night, Rachel placed her hand on her still flat stomach and couldn't help it when her lips twitched into a small smile. In seven months she would be a mother, a mum. Even though she had so much left to figure out, like how would she tell her parents? Would they still love her? Where could she get a job? Could she still complete high school? Would New York and Broadway just become a pipe dream?

So many thoughts ran through her head, so many problems that she would have to face but, with her hand on her belly and the ultrasound in her hand, Rachel felt at peace. She may not know this child yet, she may not have ever met him or her but she knew one thing, this child... was the love of her life.

**A/N Reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 6

When Rachel was three months along, she knew she had to tell her father's. She had been vomiting every single morning and it was starting to get harder for her to hide. She had to start owing up to things and facing facts... in six months there would be a baby. A living, breathing baby, her and Noah's baby... she had to tell them.

XXXXX

"Star you are scaring us," Hiram admitted to his daughter as she sat staring at them with tears in her eyes, looking at her father's wondering if they would still love her after what she was about to tell them,

"Rachel are you okay?" Leroy asked softly, touching his daughters hand and that's when she broke,

"I am so sorry," Rachel sobbed, her fathers taken aback by her outburst,

They had never seen her look so scared or sad before.

"Please don't hate me," Rachel begged, standing up from her spot on the seat in the lounge room and walked over to the couch where her dad's were sitting and sat on the coffee table directly in front of them, "I'm pregnant," Rachel whispered and she will never forget the look that glazed over her daddy's eyes and how how dad paled.

"I am so sorry, it wasn't meant to happen... please don't hate me," Rachel began to beg, blabbing in tears as her whole world began to crumble before her,

"I think you should leave," Hiram said coldly and Rachel started sobbing even harder,

"Please don't make me leave," Rachel cried, "I need you!" She yelled, trying to get through to her parents.

"Leave Rachel," Leroy added in a stern tone, "You have an hour to pack," He announced before he stood up along with his husband and walked up to their room were they couldn't block out the sound of their only child crying hysterically from down stairs.

XXXXX

"Mia," Rachel whispered as Santana's mother answered her front door, "Is Santana here?"

"Darling what's wrong?" Mia asked concerned for the girl she thought of as a second daughter,

"I-I really need San," Rachel managed out before she broke down into sobs, Mia instantly wrapping her arms around the petite girl and leading her inside.

"She's over at Brittany's sweetie, tell me what happened?" Mia asked softly and Rachel bit her lip,

"I'm pregnant," Rachel whispered and Mia gasped before hugging Rachel again knowing how scared she must be feeling.

After all, she fell pregnant with Santana at just 17, a year older then Rachel is now.

"And my parents kicked me out," She mumbled against Mia's shirt, listening to the older woman's heart beat and the soft coos in Spanish she was whispering in her ear.

"You stay with us." Mia declared as soon as Rachel told her about being homeless, "You are just as much a Lopez that you are a Berry, we all love you here my sweet girl," Mia promised her looking Rachel in her eyes,

Bottom lip trembling, Rachel nodded her head before she began to sob again, feeling a little better when she heard Mia promising her that everything would be okay.

XXXXX

"Rach are you okay?" Santana asked when she got home as soon as she noticed her best friend sitting alone in her bedroom.

"I told my parents," Rachel mumbled, "They kicked me out,"

"Fuck," Santana muttered making her way over to Rachel and hugging her before sitting next to her and let Rachel rest her head against her shoulder,

"Your mum is amazing, I-I think I forgot for a moment how much your family loves me and how much I love them. She's letting me live here," Rachel smiled slightly trying to think positive,

"There is no way in hell that either myself or mum would let you be homeless!" Santana reminded her and Rachel nodded,

"I know... I guess, I just forgot how lucky I was to have the Lopez's in my corner," Rachel confessed and Santana began to stroke her best friend's hair,

"Well, don't let it happen again," Santana warned and Rachel nodded,

"Noted," Rachel promised.

XXXXX

Things went down hill after that. It only took another week before Jacob Ben Israel posted on his blog that Rachel Berry was with child, Noah Puckerman's child. It took another two days before she was kicked off the cheerleading squad and deemed a social outcast, and even though people knew she was closely linked to the Puckerman family, Rachel was slushied for the first time today.

"It burns!" Rachel yelped in pain as the frozen drink settled in her eyes,

"I know B, shit... I'm trying to get it out!" Santana mumbled, desperately trying to rinse her best friend's eyes out.

"Finn and Mike are hurting Dave as we speak," Brittany announced as she and Quinn walked into the bathroom where Rachel was getting cleaned up.

"Good," Rachel muttered and everyone laughed a little, knowing how against violence Rachel usually was.

"Better?" Santana asked Rachel after a few moments and Rachel smiled up at Santana,

"Much, thank you." Rachel replied and Santana shrugged,

"Any time bitch." Santana smirked and Rachel laughed,

"Rach we are going to be late for class... Oh and I have threaten the girls with being kicked off the squad if they start anything," Quinn informed her friend and Rachel smiled to herself.

She may not have her parents or the whole school in her corner but she did have the Lopez's, Noah and his brothers and these three amazing girls and Rachel thought that could be enough, for both her and her baby.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter! Happy Birthday to my lovely twin brothers who turn 14 today :) (even though they will never actually see this message lol) REVIEWS :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Again for Mona :)**

Chapter 7

"Why didn't you tell me that you don't live at your place any more?" Puck demanded and Rachel actually flinched,

"Because, it's none of your business Puck," Rachel snapped and Puck sneered,

"Bullshit it's not my business, I have a right to know where my baby mumma is fucking living!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Rachel screamed, "This is why I didn't tell you because all you care about is yourself and what you know and don't know, not that _**my parents kicked me out**_!"

"Fuck, shit... I'm sorry," Puck mumbled and Rachel felt herself relax,

"It's okay," Rachel nodded and Puck sighed,

"No it isn't... I should have thought about how you'd be feeling and not that I was the last one to find out,"

"Whatever, it's fine... I'm going to be late for school," Rachel mumbled lamely and left Noah before he had a chance to say anything else.

XXXXX

"I have chosen the song I'd like to sing for this weeks assignment," Rachel told the glee club and stood up and made her way to the centre of the room, "This is how I have been feeling this week and what I hope to be feeling next week,"

_**I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake**_

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

[Pre-Chorus]  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

[Chorus]  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

[Pre-Chorus]  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

[Chorus]  
Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
But I'm not blind any more...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

[Chorus]  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

"It may take me a while and it probably won't be next week like the assignment was meant for but, I know I'll be okay... eventually," Rachel told her friends and was a little surprised when Mr Shuester stood up and hugged Rachel,

"We are all here for you Rachel, we aren't going anywhere." He promised and Rachel couldn't blame the pregnancy hormones when she started crying, clinging to Mr Shuester tightly.

XXXXX

"So nobody has slushied you again sweetie?" Mia asked Rachel during dinner,

"No Mia no body is game enough after your speech to the whole school warning everyone to stay away... being Noah Puckerman's ex didn't scare any one but a fiery mumma bear definitely did," Rachel smiled and Mia smiled back proud of herself.

"You'll know what it's like one day, the thought of anyone hurting your child... it isn't a feeling you can ignore," Mia replied gently and Rachel touched her stomach lovingly,

"I-I think I'm already feeling that," Rachel admitted to Mia and Santana and Santana looked confused,

"What do you mean Rach?" Santana asked her best friend,

"I mean, the thought of anyone rocking my son or daughter to sleep or kissing his or hers boo boos better, him or her calling someone else mummy... I'm keeping the baby, my baby," Rachel whispered knowing she'd have these two women's support for the rest of her life,

"I'm going to be Abuela?" Mia asked excitedly and Rachel could help the smile that formed,

Touching her stomach, Rachel looked up at the smiling faces of Santana and Mia,

"This baby is going to be so loved," Was all Rachel could say.

**A/N Like? Reviews :) More puckleberry next chapter! Every Aussie gleeks, ask Ryan on Twitter to have a glee tour down under!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 8

"So, Noah I was wondering if you'd like to come with me for my four month ultrasound?" Rachel asked Noah and his face lit up,

"Fuck yes Rachel, I'll love to," Puck smiled but it soon faulted as she continued,

"Thank you, Santana couldn't come she has cheerleading practise so it means a lot,"

"Yeah no problems," Puck replied bitterly trying not to show his disappointed at being her second choice.

XXXXX

"So Rachel how have you been?" Dr Walker asked Rachel as she sat on the bed that was in the room,

"Okay, a little stressed but it's getting better now,"

"Is this the father?" Dr Walker looked over at Puck with smile,

"Yeah the names Noah Puckerman," Puck offered out his hand and the older man shook it firmly,

"Nice to meet you Noah," Dr Walker smiled and Puck couldn't be bothered to correct him, "Rachel have you told your parents?" Dr Walker added as he began to prep the ultrasound machine,

"Yes," Rachel whispered and Puck interlaced their hands, "They kicked me out," She admitted quietly, "Luckily my best friend has an amazing family,"

Giving Rachel a reassuring smile, Dr Walker pats her gently on the shoulder,

"It will get better I promise sweetheart, now let's go see your baby," He smiled and Rachel instantly perked up,

Laying back, Puck sat next to Rachel and kissed their interlaced hands softly making Rachel remember why she fell in love with him the first place, when he was Noah, he was amazing the perfect boyfriend, it was only Puck that she had a problem with.

"Cold," Dr Walker warned like last time and Rachel nodded, eyes fixtrated on the screen that would show their baby, "Heart beat is perfect," Dr Walker told the expecting parents after a few moments of their child being on the monitor screen, "Perfect size and length for this far along," He added and Rachel nearly kissed Noah only to remember that just because they were doing this together, they weren't doing this as a couple.

"Can you tell the sex yet?" Puck asked not removing his eyes from the screen,

"Not yet, in another month or so we will be able to," He told them and Puck and Rachel just stared at their baby on the screen.

XXXXX

"Thank you for coming with me today Noah, and taking me out for ice cream," Rachel smiled softly as the pair sat on a picnic table at the park near Santana's house.

"Thanks for letting me, even though if San was available I never would have gotten the invite," Puck muttered and Rachel sighed,

"I'm sorry, I should have invited you along with her not if she couldn't come," Rachel whispered sincerely, "I'm still getting used to us not being an us… plus I didn't know if you were working,"

"Rachel I'm not my fucking dad!" Puck yelled, "I would ditch a deal or a fucking job to be there for you and the baby," Puck added a little calmer,

"How do I know that Noah?" Rachel asked, slightly bitter, "We were together for 6 months and in that time you missed my 16th birthday and Sectionals all for a stupid job! How do I know that you won't just leave when I need you the most? Or worse, not even bother to show up!" This time it was Rachel's turn to yell.

"Rach," Puck whispered not seeing it from Rachel's side,

"J-Just take me home Noah," Rachel sighed, frustrated, standing up and making her way back to his parked truck.

XXXXX

"So how is my baby niece or nephew?" Santana asked Rachel as soon as she arrived home from cheerleading practise, barging into Rachel's room.

"Good, healthy and perfect!" Rachel grinned, resting her hand on her baby bump that was there but not very noticeable,

"How is my niece or nephews daddy?" Santana asked a little more seriously, taking a seat at the end of Rachel's bed,

"Not so good," Rachel mumbled, "We were getting along so well and then we had a fight about me not trusting him." Rachel confessed, "How are we going to raise a baby together when I can't trust him as far as I can throw him?" Rachel asked, desperately wanting an answer,

"I'm not defending him but let me ask you this, has he ever cheated?" Santana asked,

"No," Rachel replied honestly,

"Has he ever left you while you were crying," Santana continued,

"Not unless I demand him to," Rachel whispered,

"Does he defend you?"

"All the time,"

"Yeah he may have a shitty job, if you can even call it that but every time you have needed him for the big things, he's always been there. He's not his dad,"

"He didn't come to my 16th," Rachel reminded Santana,

"Yeah but he made it up! He brought you roses and a fucking diamond necklace!"

"But I wanted him to be there! Show up, my worst fear is that he isn't going to be there when I really need him, when our son or daughter really needs him… when I'm in labour," Rachel whispered getting teary,

"You don't trust him anymore do you?" Santana whispered hating how sad her best friend looked,

"No, I haven't since we broke up, since he compared me to one of his w-whores," Rachel sobbed, "How can I trust him again San? I need to trust him again,"

"You have to let him Rach," Santana comforted her friend, "As much as that son of a bitch has hurt you, you need to let him make it up to you and that dick needs to jump through hoops to let that happen,"

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I'm tired lol so off to bed I go, night and review **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 9

Rachel felt bad about how she had been treating Noah, how no matter how hard he seemed to try, she would always have a reason to not trust him or his intentions. She knew what she was doing was wrong and not the way she should be going about things but it was hard. He was a Puckerman, and in Lima, the Puckerman's didn't have the best track record… Rachel just thinks she may have forgotten that underneath his Puck persona he was actually Noah, her Noah.

XXXXX

"Is Noah home?" Rachel asked Aaron after he answered the door to the Puckerman household,

"Ah yeah Rach, but so is Ma…" Aaron warned but it was too late, as soon as Maria had heard Rachel's voice she was up and rushing to the door,

"Beautiful girl!" Maria smiled, hugging Rachel tightly but not too tightly, "My Noah told me about the baby and everything you have been through, I am so sorry sweetie. You know us Puckerman's have your back… well Mitch would but he's never really home," Maria added softly,

"I know Maria, it's just easier I guess if I stay with San and her family, I need my best friend right now," Rachel informed Maria and she nodded completely understanding Rachel situation, she was, after all only 15 when she had Levi.

"Noah's in his room, I was just leaving to go pick up dinner, do me a favour? Stay for dinner tonight?" Maria asked the girl she thought of her daughter and Rachel couldn't deny this woman anything so she nodded and with another hug and a kiss on the cheek from Maria, Rachel was walking down the hallway and knocked on Noah's bedroom door.

"Hi," Rachel smiled after Noah told whoever was at the door they could come inside,

"Hey," Puck smiled back sitting up on his bed and Rachel sat at the end of it,

"So… so I'm really sorry Noah," Rachel told him sincerely, "I'm sorry for pushing you away and clinging to Santana more then you and I'm really sorry for not involving you as much in the pregnancy… I'm just scared," Rachel whispered and Puck leaned forward and kissed her forehead,

"I understand why you were hesitant… I said some really fucked up shit to you when you were trying to tell me about the baby, I'm so sorry Rachel." Puck replied sincerely and Rachel saw the honesty and the regret in his eyes,

"It's okay," Rachel mumbled, "We have both said and done things we regret, so how about this, how about we start a fresh? Me and you work on getting everything ready for this baby and, and maybe at the same time we can work on us?"

"I'd fucking love that baby," Puck admitted, resting his hand on her knee and Rachel moved forward,

"You can kiss me if you'd like," Rachel whispered and Puck nodded slowly, raising his head down as she lifted hers up and they shared a kiss for the first time in months, it wasn't long or deep, it was just enough for them to remember how much they did still love each other and that their love had only multiplied with the existence of this baby, their baby.

"I'm staying for dinner," Rachel told Noah after they pulled back, "Maria wants me here,"

"Awesome…" Puck grinned before glancing down at her stomach, "May I?" Puck asked uncharacteristically nervous.

Not responding, Rachel took his large hands into her small ones and softly placed them on top of her pregnant belly and they both stared at their interlaced hands over the one thing they both loved more than anything in the world,

"I promise you Rachel I will never leave you or our baby, I love you both too much to ever do that to you beautiful," Puck vowed feeling the need to remind Rachel that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I-I want to be a family Noah, so much." Rachel whispered and Noah smiled but it slipped as she continued, "But, but to be a family you need a proper job, a real job… a legal job. If you continue with this lifestyle… the baby will never be allowed over here because there have been drive by shootings here and your dad still does deals from the house which means there are drugs lying around. If you don't get a legal job, it means… even though I'll never stop you from seeing your child, we won't be a couple and we won't be a family."

"Rach,"

"I'm sorry Noah but, but I am not budging on this. This is my one condition, you can say and do as much as you want but if you don't give this up… it means absolutely nothing." Rachel added firmly, she needed to protect her baby from this life.

"I'll think about it," Puck mumbled, and Rachel nodded knowing how hard his dad was going to take the news and knowing that Noah was probably a little bit scared considering this was the only life he had ever known.

"I guess that will do… for now,"

XXXXX

"Do you know what the baby is yet?" Maria asked Rachel as they all sat down for dinner that night, including Mitch Puckerman.

"Rachel's pregnant?" Mitch asked not knowing about this piece of information,

"Yeah dad," Puck locked eyes with his dad,

"I hope it's a boy, another Puckerman to continue the tradition and family business!" Mitch spoke a few moments later with a grin and Rachel tensed, and placed a protective hand on her stomach,

"No," Rachel whispered and Mitch looked at her weirdly,

"What was that Rachel?" Mitch asked,

"My baby, boy or girl, will never be a part of your 'family business', I refuse to let that happen," Rachel informed Noah father firmly,

"And what makes you think you have a choice?" Mitch replied smartly,

"Excuse me?" Rachel yelled, anger taking over her body, "This baby is MY child not YOURS and I sure as shit will not let his or hers grandfather, grandmother, uncles or father push him or her into this ridiculous lifestyle!"

"We would never," Maria whispered to Rachel honestly, speaking for Aaron, Levi and Noah and the three boys both nodded while Mitch just got angrier,

"Noah!" Mitch yelled looking at his middle child, "Tell her!" Mitch demanded and Puck looked at Rachel knowing this was the moment that would define whether he'd get his family,

"I quit," Puck muttered and Mitch's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "My son or daughter, and Rachel deserve better than this lifestyle, I'd rather work at Breadsticks for the rest of my life then put my family into danger something you have never cared about," Puck yelled at his dad, finally standing up for himself, "So I quit and I don't want anything to do with this lifestyle anymore,"

"What about the money? What about a roof over your head, you leave the family business you are out on your ass boy!" Mitch yelled, pissed that his best dealer was leaving, not that his son was.

"I'll get over the money maybe I'll go to college or something, and I'd rather live on the streets then work for you a minute longer and have Rachel hating me and my baby not being allowed near me while I'm by myself,"

"Get out," Mitch sneered, "Both of you," Mitch yelled at Rachel and Puck.

"Gladly," Rachel snapped, hugging Maria tightly before she stormed out of the house with Noah hot on her trail.

Even though she was angry at Mitch she was also happy, Noah had chosen and he had chosen her and they're baby over that crappy lifestyle and that horrible man. She just hopes that Maria, Levi and Aaron follow suit.

**A/N Awww :) What should they have a baby boy or a baby girl? Review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! So because my new story is so dark at the moment, here is a new chapter with a little more heart and love :)**

Chapter 10

"Noah do you realise what you've just done?" Rachel whispers as she realises what he had done for her and the baby,

"I quit," Puck mumbled as the two sat in his truck having sped off from the Puckerman house and went straight to the park were they had their first date at, "I quit the business and apparently being a Puckerman,"

"Noah," Rachel whispers, touching his bicep lightly, "What you did back there… you are going to be a wonderful daddy Noah," Rachel mumbles telling Noah what she knows he needs and deserves to hear.

"You sure?" Puck asked bitterly, "Or will I just turn out like my old man?"

Closing her eyes at the pain she hears in Noah's voice, Rachel moves closer to him and leans her head on his shoulder,

"Picture our baby Noah, what do you want for him or her?" Rachel asks softly,

"I want them to be whoever they want to be and not force them into a gang at age fucking 15, I want them to do and go anywhere they want in life. Be a doctor, a drummer… anything they want to be, except the life I have… lived," Puck replies not knowing why he felt like he was about to cry,

"There, right there. You wanting your child to have more then you ever had, wanting your child to be safe and away from that life means you will never be like Mitch Puckerman… not even a little," Rachel told him confidently, lifting her head off his shoulder and cupped his face and pressed a soft, loving kiss against his lips, "You will be the best daddy and boyfriend or husband or whatever the hell we'll be in the whole entire world," Rachel told him with so much confidence he couldn't help but crash his lips against hers and placed a protective hand on her stomach,

"I love you Rachel," Puck mumbled against her lips and Rachel nodded, playing with the ends of his mohawk,

"I love you too Noah so much," before kissing him once more, "You can stay at San's tonight and then we will take it from tomorrow,"

And with that, he drove Rachel and him to Santana's place.

XXXXX

After sleeping a night on the couch because Mia refused to let Puck sleep in the same bed as Rachel even though she was already pregnant with his child, Rachel, after having a shower, made her way down to the lounge room to find Noah sitting there with Mia and actually making the protective older woman smile and laugh.

As soon as Mia saw Rachel, she made sure she sat down and handed her a plate of pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on top.

"I know it's not that healthy but San was telling me about your cravings," Mia smiled and Rachel moaned as she shoved the first mouthful into her mouth and swallowed with a satisfied look on her face,

"So good, thank you," Rachel smiled to Mia through bites.

"Yeah thank you," Puck added and Rachel and Mia looked at him oddly, "Thank you for looking after her when I couldn't and thank you for letting her stay here with you and for letting me crash here last night," Puck explained and Mia smiled at the young man in front of her,

"As long as you look after my Rachel, I have no problem with seeing you around the house as much as you want to," Mia told him before kissing Rachel's check and telling them to give Santana, who was still in the shower, a kiss before she headed off to work.

"You're loved here," Puck smiled and Rachel touched her four and a half month pregnant belly and smiled,

"Yeah we are," Rachel agreed and laughed when Santana stormed down the stairs, demanding food.

XXXXX

"What are you going to do today?" Rachel asked Noah as soon as Santana stepped out of the truck and over to Brittany near the front of the school,

"Get my shit from home and I have enough money saved up to easily get a good place near the school and enough money for rent for at least a good while," Puck confided to Rachel,

"Wow you have a lot of money," Rachel mumbled and Puck took her hand,

"Not for long, after I get the housing sorted I'll start looking for work, maybe hit up Burt's tire shop or BreadStixs… that place is always hiring. After all I hear babies are expensive," Puck flashed his tooth grin to make sure Rachel would stop worrying… even though they both knew she wouldn't.

Nodding, Rachel leaned over and gave Noah a peck on the lips before getting her bag and headed into school hoping that Mitch didn't hurt Noah or the other way round.

XXXXX

"So you two back together?" Quinn asked and Rachel shrugged,

"I think so; I mean he chose us over his family… I think he deserves me on his arm as his girlfriend for that," Rachel told her blonde friend and Quinn smiled,

"He chose his family sweetie, you and that baby are his family and have shown him more loyalty then they have," Quinn replied,

"Not Maria or the boys… they are loyal and they all want Noah to get out and stay out…" Rachel informed her friend, "It's just Mitch," Rachel added in a sneer.

"You'll be okay, you both will. He's a Puckerman, he's a tough guy and he's fighting for good this time, you and that baby," Quinn reminded Rachel, touching her stomach, Quinn pressed a quick kiss to her friend's time bump, "We are all fighting for you and that baby," Quinn added, "I punched Jess in the face and Santana nearly threw a girl down the stairs for calling you Jono,"

"Really!" Rachel laughed, but feeling a little sorry for the girl who was nearly thrown down a flight of stairs,

"100%," Quinn smirked before adding, "And we'd do it again in a heartbeat,"

XXXXX

"Where's dad?" Puck asked his mother when he walked into the house he grew up in,

"Out, he didn't want to be here while you were getting your things…" Maria whispered, "I'm so sorry baby boy, but I know you are doing the right thing, choosing an honourable life for you, Rachel and your baby… I wish I had done the same," Maria told her son sadly, a tear falling from her cheek making Puck rush up to her and hugging her tightly,

"You are an amazing mum," Puck whispered, kissing his mother check, "Never forget that or doubt it,"

"Noah," Maria whispered, "I am so proud of you, if you need money, I'll get it for you," Maria promised.

"You could leave too, you, Levi and Aaron…" Puck rushed out, "I know you're miserable," He added in a soft voice,

"I can't." Maria sighed, more tears falling from her face, "Promise me one thing Noah, never let Rachel go… she is an amazing young woman and she loves you with everything in her heart, and make sure you led your child away from this lifestyle,"

"I promise," Noah hugged his mum once more, "You're welcome at my house anytime, I-I've got a place only a few streets from the high school and about five minutes from Santana and Rachel's." Puck pulled back and wrote down his new address, which he had spent the last 3 hours since dropping Rachel and Santana off at school trying to secure and gave it to Maria, "Come around anytime,"

"I promise," Maria smiled, wiping her tears away; listening to her son's underlining message… she had a place to stay if she should leave Mitch Puckerman.

XXXXX

Noah had text Rachel the address just before she was let out of school and after saying goodbye to her friends, she walked the short distance to Noah's new place.

"It's nice," Rachel smiled not even lying, she thought he'd be living in a dump with such short notice,

"Yeah I wasn't going to get a place that you could catch an STD just by stepping inside of it," Puck laughed seeing Rachel surprised expression and knowing what she was previously thinking,

"Ha," Rachel rolled her eyes playfully, before adding seriously, "I can't stay to long, Mia has this big family dinner planned and has sent Santana over here so she should be here any minute… I text San your address is that okay?"

"That's cool San was going to find out soon enough, anyways I need to unpack and get shit ready for company," Puck replied,

"And what am I?" Rachel asked,

"Family… family doesn't count, you don't have to impress family… well you shouldn't have to,"

"Yeah you're my family too," Rachel whispered, walking up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"You're my girl right?" Puck whispered against her neck nervously,

"Always," Rachel responded quietly, letting Noah move her head gently and kiss her softly but still managed to make her moan,

"I love you Noah,"

"I love you too Rachel," Puck whispered kissing her lips once more before smoothing his hand out on her baby bump, "You too little dude,"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Rachel laughed,

"Just know, kids going to be a fucking legend," Puck declared,

"Naturally have you met his mother?" Rachel replied cheekily and Puck laughed kissed her once more time and also squeezed her ass gently,

"Noah," Rachel moaned,

"You should go baby, Mia's just started liking me," Puck sighed knowing that Rachel was turned on and that they were just getting back on their feet as a couple.

"Yeah, I should… good night Noah," Rachel whispered kissing him once more before turning to leave,

"Night Rach,"

Watching her get into Santana's car safely, Puck turned back to the house that was now his new home and walked to the spare bedroom and smiled, already mentally planning out his baby's nursery.

**A/N Like? REVIEWS :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Anyone else ball their eyes out when Klaine and Brittana broke up? :( WHY DID THEY MAKE BLAINE A CHEATER?**

Chapter 11

By the time Rachel had hit the 5 month mark in her pregnancy, Noah had been moved out of home for the past 2 weeks and had landed a job at Kurt's Tire Shop because Burt was the only person in the whole of Lima to see that Puck was trying to start a fresh in life and was willing to give him a chance. Puck hadn't really spoken to his family and he missed them as much as he would deny it to everyone but Rachel. Seeing the hurt in her boyfriend's eyes, Rachel called Maria up and asked if she, Aaron and Levi would like to have dinner at Noah's new apartment, the older woman jumped at the chance.

XXXXX

"My Noah," Maria hugged her son tightly as soon as Noah opened the door that night his family (minus his dad) were having dinner at his place, "And Rachel, you are glowing!" Maria beamed and Rachel blushed hugging Maria before hugging Aaron and Levi who both placed their hands on the girl who was carrying their niece or nephew,

"I actually thought you'd look really disproportioned," Levi chuckled and Rachel hit him,

"Watch it," Rachel warned playfully and Levi shook his head with a grin,

"Right, sorry… What's for dinner I'm fucking starved?" Levi added and Rachel rolled her eyes,

"I actually cooked, with the help of Noah, beef stroganoff," Rachel informed the Puckerman's and the boys let out an appreciative moan before teasing Noah for being whipped.

XXXXX

After dinner, the boys went into the lounge room and played one of Noah's many shooting games on the X-Box while Maria and Rachel sat with full tummy's at the dining room table,

"So when do you find out the sex?" Maria asked,

"Tomorrow actually, I have an appointment after school, Noah's getting time off work… it's nice that Noah's boss is actually my friend's dad," Rachel smiled and touched her stomach, "Noah really wants a little boy," Rachel added and Maria beamed,

"And what about you sweetie?" Maria asked and Rachel bit her lip,

"Honestly, I just want a healthy and happy baby… that, that doesn't get into the Puckerman family business," Rachel whispered and Maria nodded, tears already forming in her eyes,

"He or she won't my sweet girl… Their mother won't let them," Maria told her and Rachel's heartbreak seeing the pain the Maria's eyes,

"It's not too late Maria; you can come and stay with Noah…" Rachel whispered taking Maria's hands into her own and teared up herself when Maria pulled herself closer to Rachel, hands still firmly linked together and looked into her brown eyes,

"Please, never make the same mistakes I did as a mother Rachel. Listen to your heart and to your gut… I-I should had left Mitch as soon as Aaron was born," Maria whispered,

"You can still do it now," Rachel reassured her, "You have so many people who love you Maria, I-I'm thinking about moving in with Noah which means we'll need a bigger place… maybe me, you, Noah, Levi and Aaron could all live together, be together as a family, the family that Mitch Puckerman never deserved," Rachel pleaded and Maria kissed Rachel's hand,

"You'd be okay having three boys all under the age of 27 living in a house and a nosing Jewish mother all under the same roof?" Maria asked,

"I'd love my baby to be close to his or hers uncles even if they would definitely need to move out eventually…" Rachel admitted before continuing, "As for their 'nosing' Jewish mother… she could live with us until our youngest baby is 50 for all I care… she's an amazing woman who deserves happiness and a proper appreciation then what she gets now," Rachel smiled honestly, wiping Maria's tears away, "Please think about it Maria, please… for yourself," Rachel whispered and Maria nodded standing up and hugged the young girl who was helping her give her the strength and courage she had been searching for years to find.

XXXXX

"Coach is looking for your replacement today," Quinn mumbled sadly to Rachel, Santana and Brittany,

"I don't care," Rachel told them honestly, a smile on her face, "Noah just text me… Maria showed up on his door step with her bags packed… she left Mitch!" Rachel smiled knowing that this was the first step for Maria to reclaim her life as something other than Mitchell Puckerman's obedient wife.

"Good!" Santana smiled, "That woman is amazing, super nice, and always volunteering at the nursing home my grandpa lives at… he says she has an amazing singing voice,"

"She's the reason why anyone of those boys has any good in them," Rachel added and her friends agreed, "Plus… I told Noah to invite her to the ultrasound this afternoon," Rachel smiled, "It's going to be crowded," Rachel and Santana laughed,

"Why?" Brittany wondered and Santana kissed her girlfriend,

"Me and mum are coming as well so there will be the maximum today," Santana smiled and the girls continued to pay out on what they think the new girl would look like to make Rachel, who was slightly upset about being replaced on the cheerio's, feel better.

XXXXX

Holding onto Noah and Santana's hand, Maria and Mia standing behind the bed and looking directly at the monitor of where the picture would show up, Dr Walker began the ultrasound on Rachel.

"The baby looks healthy," Dr Walker told the group after a few moments and Noah kissed Rachel on the lips, "Perfect length and a very strong, steady heart beat," Dr Walker smiled and the older women jumped up a little making Santana and Rachel giggle and Noah smile, he loved seeing his mother this happy and being with Mitch Puckerman, was rare to ever be able to get that happy. "Would you like to know the sex?" Dr Walker asked after a moment,

"Yes," Puck and Rachel said at the same time and Dr Walker smiled before turning back to the monitor and then back at the group,

"Congratulations, you're having a baby boy,"

**A/N Like? Just so you know Aaron and Levi are still, unfortunately, living with their dad… for now. REVIEWS :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 12

Rachel stood in her bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was 5 and a half months along and in such a short amount of time; she would become a mother and would have a son. Touching her stomach, Rachel smiled, running her finger tips along her rounded belly and when she least expected it; her son gave her hand an almighty kick.

"I love you so much my Prince," Rachel whispered to her son before she began to rub her bio oil on her stomach to try and prevent the stretch marks as much as possible.

Knowing that this daily activity calmed him down, Rachel felt her son move a little more before finally getting comfortable and staying still, hopefully for the rest of the night.

XXXXX

"So this is the slut I've replaced," A blonde girl sneered at Rachel as she made her way to her next class, none of her friends in sight,

"You must be Kitty, nice to meet you," Rachel smiled fakely, pretending that her words didn't hurt as much as they did,

"I can't wait to become Captain of the cheerleading team and publically deem you to be the loser that you so truly are… oh wait, I already can do that," Kitty grinned before stepping away and five girls all from the cheerleading team doused her with different coloured slushies.

As the girls walked away, Rachel didn't even know she was crying until she tasted the salty tears mix in with the icy drink. Wiping the slushies away from her eyes, Rachel looked down at the floor, carefully moving herself out of the slippery pile so she didn't fall and hurt her baby or herself. Once she made it to the empty bathroom, she was startled when the door flew open,

"Are you okay Berry?" Coach Sylvester asked with tenderness in her voice,

"Y-Yes," Rachel mumbled meekly, wondering what her former cheerleading couch wanted,

"I saw what they did and while normally funny, it's not the case when the target is pregnant and could have been injured," Coach told her seriously, handing Rachel some spare clothes Cheerio's gym clothes she had pulled out of her desk after she saw the attack, "Especially when the target was one of my most talented girls," She added and Rachel wiped her tears away,

"T-Thank you for this Coach," Rachel whispered, "But I'm fine now you can go," Rachel smiled fakely and Coach shook her head,

"How's the money situation going? I heard Puckerman got himself a normal job," Coach Sylvester asked and Rachel smiled and nodded,

"Yeah he is proving what a man he can be… the money is tight, we have all these bills and baby and maternity clothes, the baby furniture, plus the day to day living expenses," Rachel confessed to Sue,

"I need an assistant I've been looking for one for ages," Coach Sylvester lied, wanting to help her fallen cheerleader, "You've got the job, all you have to do is yell at the girls and since I bet you want to make Kitty and the others who slushied you run so many laps they pass out… well Berry this is the perfect job," Coach Sylvester smirked and Rachel touched her belly protectively,

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sighing, Sue took Rachel's hand,

"You come into these halls every single damn day with your head held high even though I know you're dying inside, you accepted being taken off the team with grace and didn't make a scene just simply apologised… plus, tell anyone this and I'll deny it, but Rachel you were and always will be my favourite," Sue smiled softly before walking out of the bathroom knowing that Rachel would be at the next practise as her new assistant.

XXXXX

"So Sue is paying you, $700 a week to yell at bitches?" Puck grinned and Rachel nodded,

"Yeah I guess she is… every girl on that team besides Quinn, Brittany and San are bitches to me so it's going to be fun. Plus with the Cheerio's getting their own funding, she can decide my wage… she actually asked me what number would really help, I said $400 so she gives me $700!" Rachel beamed, making Noah laugh,

"I take back every mean thing I said about that woman," Puck replied honestly and Rachel nodded,

"Me too,"

Wrapping her arms around Noah's neck, Rachel placed a kiss on his lips,

"Noah I'm horny," She mumbled against his lips and Puck moaned, carrying her bridal style and into his bed room.

XXXXX

Puck nearly came at the sight of Rachel moaned as he pounded into her, loving the sound they made when their skin came together,

"Oh fuck!" Rachel moaned, playing with her sensitive boobs as Noah's thrusts increased,

"Fucking so good," Puck moaned to himself as he began to flick at her clit, rubbing it in slow, circles just the way Rachel loved it,

"I'm gunna cum," Rachel told her boyfriend, it had been so long since she came like this, her fingers and vibrator were getting ridiculous,

"Cum for me Rach, all over my cock baby, cum," Puck panted in her ear and that did it,

Tensing, Rachel's legs wrapped around Noah's waist locking him into position as she exploded around his cock, chanting his name sending Noah over the edge with her.

Pulling out and pulling Rachel into his arms, Puck kissed her gently on the lips,

"So much better than my hand," Puck mumbled into her hand making Rachel giggle,

"So much better than my vibrator," Rachel smiled and laughed when she felt Noah slightly harden against her back.

XXXXX

"Kitty, Daisy, Jill, Monique, Sally and Kelly I want 50 laps now!" Rachel yelled at the girls who had slushied her and they all began to protest,

"Listen to her ladies; she is after all, my assistant Coach!" Sue screamed at the girls making their eyes nearly bludge out of their heads and nod, quickly beginning their laps.

Walking over to Santana, Brittany and Quinn who were told to only gymnastics this practise (the best part of cheerleading), Rachel smiled at her friends and the four girls watched those bitches gasp for air by the 25th lap.

**A/N Like? REIVEWS :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay guys! Crime never pays…**

Chapter 13

When Rachel was 6 months pregnant, Noah was arrested. Driving quickly over to Noah's house where she knew Maria would be, Rachel, with Santana right behind her, Rachel hugged Maria tightly.

"What happened?" Rachel whispered,

"His father is what happened!" Maria spat, angry with Mitch for throwing their son under the bus, "Mitch was arrested for dealing drugs and to make sure he didn't get a hefty sentence, he helped the police with a few of their unsolved cases, a home robbery which Noah was involved in was just one of them. Noah's lawyer believes that have enough evidence to get it down to only an accessary but that will still carry at least a few months jail time," Maria told Rachel knowing how upset her pregnant son's girlfriend would get.

"H-He can't go to jail Maria; our baby boy is due in 3 months! Three!" Rachel exclaimed as she placed her hand over her stomach, "I need him here with me," Rachel whispered, tears falling down her face and Santana hugged her best friend from behind, resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder,

"Let's go to the station, I'm sure you'd be able to talk to him," Santana mumbled in Rachel's ear and the petite girl nodded as the three women walked down to Santana's car.

XXXXX

"You stupid, stupid man!" Rachel snapped at Puck before bursting into tears once the police officer closed the door to the jail cell and near the door,

"Baby I am so sorry," Puck mumbled, hugging Rachel tightly, pressing a kiss to her temple, "Everything will be okay," Puck promised and Rachel shook her head,

"You don't know that Noah! You're going to jail while I'm pregnant… you'll miss his birth," Rachel sobbed, "I need you there with me, I need you to be next to me through the rest of this pregnancy!"

"I know," Puck whispered, tears falling from his own eyes, "I-I know and I am so fucking sorry Rachel,"

There was a pause,

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked and Noah shrugged his shoulders,

"Being Lima, shit gets done pretty quickly around here since the crime rate isn't as high in bigger cities so I should have my sentencing in a week or so," Puck mumbled and Rachel tensed as she sat next to Noah on the bed in his cell,

"Aren't you fighting the charges?" Rachel whispered and Puck shook his head,

"They down-graded my charge to just accessory so no way am I fighting it, I'll probably get a few months," Puck informed her and Rachel nodded interlacing their hands,

"I love you Noah," Rachel whispered and Puck kissed her lips softly,

"I love you too Rach, you too little man," Puck smiled, bending his head down and laying a tender kiss on his girlfriend's large baby bump, "I'll be home soon," Puck promised her, kissing her once more before the guard told them their time was up.

XXXXX

A week later, Rachel, Santana, Mia, Aaron, Levi and Maria all gathered in a small court room in Lima to hear Noah's sentence.

"Given your past Mr Puckerman I probably would have locked you up for the maximum straight away," The judge began, "But, after seeing the letter that Mr Burt Hummel wrote for the courts, I can see that you are making a change in your life for your partner and unborn child. But, you still have to pay for the crimes you have committed, they just don't go away. So after reading and re-reading all of the information given, I sentence you to six months in the county jail,"

_Smack_

As the judge's gavel hit his desk, Rachel watched as Noah turned around, eyes searching for hers and she sobbed. Six months, Noah would be locked up for six months; he was going to miss their son's birth and the first three months of his life. Feeling Santana and Mia interlacing their hands into hers, Rachel cried when Noah yelled out that he loved her and their son as he was being taken away by the guards, getting ready to be transported an hour away to the place that would be his home for the next six months.

XXXXX

Rachel lay in her bed, hands protectively on her stomach, tears falling from her beautiful, brown eyes that night after hearing Noah's sentence. Six months… he would be gone for six months. Wiping her tears away, Rachel glanced over at the clock and sighed as she heard a knock on her bedroom door,

"Come in," Rachel mumbled and soon Santana face appeared,

"Sweetie I brought you up your dinner," Santana mumbled, turning on the light to Rachel's room and walked over to the sit on the end of her best friend's bed, "Mum made your favourite," Santana smiled and Rachel began crying once more,

"I'm not hungry," Rachel managed out through her sobs and Santana shook her head,

"You have to eat Rach, if not for you then for your son," Santana whispered and Rachel slowly sat up, letting Santana wipe her tears away,

"He promised me he would be by my side," Rachel yelled, feeling angry, "Where is he San!"

"He fucked up Rachel and if his dead beat dad never dobbed him in then he would be right next to you, he made mistakes but over the last few months you and I both know he's been trying to make things right. I know and you know that he would be here if he could," Santana reminded her friend and Rachel just stared at the food on her plate before her eyes were once again clouded over by tears,

"I need him San," Rachel whispered, placing the plate on her night table, "I really need him," Rachel sobbed and Santana took Rachel into her arms and let her cry her eyes out.

**A/N Drama! So I have no idea about sentencing so it's probably really off lol, REVIEWS ARE GOLD :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter someone pointed out the no touching rule in prisons and I looked it up, hugs, handshakes and kisses (appropriate kisses) are allowed at the start and end of each visit so that will be the case in this story.**

Chapter 14

Noah had been in jail for two weeks and Rachel had been ignoring his calls. Granted he had only called her twice because of the rules regarding the prison phone and she could easily say she had simply missed them but that wasn't the case; she watched as the prisons private number flashed up on her screen and kept staring at it until it finally stopped ringing. Holding onto her six and a half month pregnant belly, Rachel found herself wishing that she had never gotten involved with someone in that lifestyle, the lifestyle of crime.

XXXXX

"Regionals guys, we need ideas," Mr Shuester spoke to the group and when nobody's hand raised he turned to his number one idea girl and was shocked to see that Rachel wasn't even in the choir room, "Where's Rachel?"

"Doctor Appointment," Santana told her teacher, "She and Quinn aren't going to be here,"

The girls had decided to take turns going with Rachel to her appointments now that Noah was behind bars,

"Now that she isn't here, is it true?" Mercedes asked and Santana death stared her,

"Fuck off Jones!" Santana barked and the bigger girl shrunk back into her seat,

"No need for that," Kurt replied sharply and Santana rolled her eyes,

"Rachel's business is NONE of your business, got it?" Santana warned and the others quickly nodded their heads, "Before she went to her appointment Rachel told me to tell everyone that we should do original songs for Regionals," Santana informed them, remembering just in time what her best friend had told her,

"Like write our own songs?" Tina asked,

"Duh," Santana mumbled, "Of course idiot, now let's get cracking!" Santana demanding and when everyone agreed, Mr Shuester over looked the fact that Santana had taken over his club.

XXXXX

_Dear Rach,_

_I know how much you like letters because it means someone has taken the time out to write them (and baby I have nothing but time now) so I thought I'd write this for you. I miss you, and I hate that I am away from you and our baby. I've called a few times but I understand you were probably busy and missed them, they only give you one call a week and every one of them will always be to you. I can't wait until you visit; I fucking miss you like crazy. Even though I won't be able to actually touch you or feel our son kicking, which may actually kill me. I'm luckily not in the same prison as dad so I don't have to put up with his shit. My cell mate is alright, he keeps to himself. He's in for drug possession and because we are both low risk we get more privileges than some of the other scum bags do. I love you Rachel and I can't wait to see your beautiful face again,_

_Love Noah._

After reading Noah's letter, Rachel wiped her tears away. What was she doing? Why was she ignoring the man she loved? The father of her child, touching her stomach, Rachel picked up her phone and asked Maria is she wanted to go and see Noah.

XXXXX

"Rachel," Puck breathed out as soon as he saw Rachel and his mother walking towards the table he was already sitting at for their visit,

"Noah," Rachel whispered as he stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a short hug that was permitted at the start and end of each visit, as well as the small kiss that followed.

"You've gotten bigger," Puck commented placing his hands on her stomach and Rachel pouted, "In a good way baby," He laughed and Rachel smiled, "I am so glad that I can have some contact with you Rachel, thought I wouldn't be allowed to," Puck confessed,

"I saw that in your letter, I'm glad to Noah," Rachel smiled taking her seat next to Maria but in front of Noah who kept their hands interlaced.

"Nice to see you too Noah," Maria laughed and he rolled his eyes playfully,

"Ma you know I love you but I haven't seen Rachel since I've been in this shit hole!" Puck reminded his mother, "Why is that?"

"I've been busy with school, doctor appointments and regionals," Rachel mumbled, "But I promise I'll come at least twice a week for now on," Rachel vowed and Noah grinned,

"You and that baby are the only things keeping me from being a dick in here as well; I can't wait to get out," Puck sighed, "Fucking hate it here,"

"I brought you this, the guards out the front said I could give it to you to keep," Rachel mumbled handing Noah the most recent picture of their son's ultrasound.

"Wow," Puck smiled looking at the picture, "Thanks baby," Puck whispered kissing her hands and after only another half an hour, Maria and Rachel had to leave Noah.

"I'll see you in a few days," Rachel promised, kissing him once more, "I love you Noah, stay safe,"

"Love you too Rachel," Puck kissed her once more, then her belly before the guards told him to take his seat and wait for further instructions.

XXXXX

"How is he?" Santana asked Rachel that night and Rachel sighed,

"He's okay I mean he could be better, he would be better here with me," Rachel mumbled, touching her stomach, "My feet are killing me," Rachel muttered and laughed when Santana moved herself to the end of Rachel's bed and began to massage her best friend's feet,

"Better?" Santana asked and Rachel giggled,

"You don't have to San," Rachel whispered not wanting her to stop,

"Puck's not here so I'll do it. I'll be your baby daddy for the next 5 and a half months until he gets his ass back to the real world," Santana said not offered and Rachel smiled,

"I'd really like that San, thank you," Rachel whispered and Santana just kept massaging Rachel's feet and telling her how she put stink bombs in Kitty's locker that day at school making Rachel laugh loudly.

**A/N Reviews please :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! Just watched the glee concert again… still love it! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 15

It had been two months since Noah had been locked up, two months and Rachel was in her last month of pregnancy and desperately wanting Noah. She needed him, she was so scared about her upcoming labour and she knew it was going to be a lot worse without him holding her hand and coaching her through it. What made her feel sick to her stomach though was the fact that Noah would never get to see his son being born, would never watch him take his first breathes. Wiping at her eyes when the doorbell rang, Rachel was shocked to see Noah's brothers standing on the other side… neither she nor Maria had seen or spoken to them since Noah had been arrested.

"What are you doing here?" An eight month pregnant Rachel barked at Levi and Aaron,

"Here to tell you that we've left the 'family business'," Leroy informed Rachel as she went to close the door in their faces,

"Noah's been in jail for two months! Why not as soon as your back-stabbing father put him in there!" Rachel demanded and the boys cringed, they had never been yelled at by Rachel before,

"B-Because we have evidence to lock that son of a bitch up for the rest of his life, we had to work with the cops for a little, to guarantee a long jail sentence for dad and to guarantee that we wouldn't go to jail." Aaron told the girl, who was carrying his brother's child,

"You did that?" Rachel whispered holding onto her stomach protectively,

"Yeah we did… Noah, out of all of us, he was the LAST person who should be in jail. If dad could do that to him, then he sure as shit could do it to his other sons," Levi told Rachel and she nodded in agreement,

"So we worked with the cops, gave names and even though we were at risk of attack if people found out we have turned to the 'bad side' even though we were the baddies… we did it because we had another condition for the cops if we should help," Levi added and smiled,

"Hey baby," Puck smiled making himself known as he stepped from outside of the house,

"Noah?" Rachel whispered, not believing her eyes,

"We weren't going to risk our lives for the cops if it meant Noah would have to rot in jail for 6 months, sorry we couldn't get you out sooner man," Aaron mumbled to Puck whose eyes were still on Rachel,

"Baby?" Puck whispered when Rachel hadn't spoken, just staring at Noah and holding onto her belly,

"M-My water just broke…" Rachel whispered.

XXXXX

"It hurts," Rachel muttered in pain, a few hours into her labour.

"I know sweetie but it will be okay," Santana whispered, taking Rachel's hand as another contraction shot through her best friend,

"Noah!" Rachel yelled for and Puck took her other hand and kissed her cheek, "I-I'm so glad you're here, I need you Noah," Rachel whispered, her head resting against the pillow as she rested after another strong contraction,

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you when you needed me," Puck mumbled kissing her lips,

Rachel's shock had finally worn off and now she was just concentrating on the labour with Noah by her side,

"You're here now," Rachel muttered as another contraction hit her, "My god this fucking hurts!" Rachel screamed and Puck and Santana just let the small diva cling to their hands, ignoring the pain shooting up their arms, knowing she was much worse off.

XXXXX

"I hate you Noah! We are never having sex again!" Rachel screamed at a pale looking Noah Puckerman,

Rachel had been in labour for ten hours before the nurses gave the go ahead to start pushing,

"You fucking suck Noah!" Rachel yelled; before stopping her verbal abuse at her boyfriend to concentrate on pushing,

"Come on Rachel you are nearly there," Puck encouraged Rachel, taking a glance down in between his girlfriend's legs, "Rach I can see his head," Puck smiled, tears running down his eyes,

For two months he thought he'd never see this day, he still couldn't believe he was here,

"Really?" Rachel whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks because of the amount of pain she was in,

"Really, really baby, he's almost here Rach," Puck grinned, kissing her cheek, "Push," Puck encouraged Rachel again, the same time the nurses and Santana asked the girl to do the same thing,

Rachel stared at a spot on the wall, behind the nurses head and began to block the sound of everyone else's encouragements except for Noah's, she just listened to his voice, tried her best to block out the pain and pushed like crazy.

"One more push Rachel," the nurse smiled and placing both of her hands on the rails on the bed as Puck and Santana held her thighs apart so they could see both the baby and Rachel, Rachel gave one last silent push before she felt herself give birth to her son,

"Congratulations guys, it's a baby boy," the nurse smiled as she wrapped Noah and Rachel's son in a blue blanket and gently placed him on Rachel's chest, her arms immediately securing her son into place on her chest and pressing soft, gently kisses to her sons face.

"Thank you," was all that Puck mumbled to Rachel, kissing her lips gently as he stroked his sons cheek softly, "Thank you so much,"

"He's beautiful guys," Santana whispered, touching her best friend's sons forehead softly,

"He's perfect," Rachel whispered eyes never leaving her sons face, "He's perfect,"

XXXXX

It was just Noah, Rachel and their baby boy in the hospital room. Maria, Mia, Quinn, Brittany, Aaron and Levi had all been shown the baby while he was in the nursery by Santana while Puck was with Rachel while she was being tendered to by the nurses to clean her up after the birth. When Santana told them that they should all leave and give Noah, Rachel and the baby some space they all agreed but promised the new parents they'd be back tomorrow sometime.

Lying in her bed as she watched Noah hold their son, Rachel wiped her tears away,

"I can't believe you're home," Rachel whispered,

They hadn't really had much time to talk about it,

"Yeah, I thought I'd miss this," Puck replied sadly,

"So did I," Rachel added and Noah moved over and handed their son over to Rachel and sat carefully on Rachel's hospital bed,

"I'm never leaving you two again," Puck promised, "I am so sorry the last two months you've been alone,"

"Santana was with me," Rachel reminded him, "But it wasn't the same," She confessed sadly and Puck kissed her lips before kissing their sons cheek,

"I'm here now and I'm never going away," Puck vowed and Rachel smiled,

"Good," she whispered and Puck kissed her lips once more,

"Do you have any ideas for a name? He can't be baby Puckerman forever," Puck whispered and Rachel nodded,

"When you were in jail, I-I search through thousands and thousands of Jewish/Hebrew baby names and this one just sounds perfect," Rachel admitted softly,

"Let's hear it?" Puck asked and Rachel stared at her son who was sleeping peacefully in her arms,

"Micah Liron-Noah Puckerman," Rachel whispered and Puck fell in love with name, "Micah means 'prophet' and Liron means 'I have joy'. This little guy was put on this earth for a reason, he's the reason why you cleaned your act up, and he's brought us both so much joy and love. I'll never regret him or our family." Rachel whispered, kissing her sons forehead, "D-Do you like it?" Puck asked nervously and Noah nodded kissing her lips gently,

"Welcome to the family Micah," Noah whispered and Rachel couldn't help the happy tears that fell from her eyes.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it! Noah will have to deal with life on the outside again and they will both learn the joys and struggles of being new parents! REVIEWS :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I own nothing! So this will be the last chapter, I wasn't planning on it but my muse has disappeared from this story and now that I have another new multi chapter to work on, I thought I'd finish this one up. Thank you so much for all the support and I hope you enjoyed Puck and Rachel's journey!**

Chapter 16

_**6 months later**_

Six months had passed since she had given birth to Micah and so much had changed. First of all, she was a mother, a mummy and Noah was a daddy the best role either one of them had been given. Rachel had quit the Cheerio's completely (which Kitty loved) to focus on her son and Noah was attending collage part time to get his business diploma while he worked at Burt's tire shop to support his family. Levi and Aaron were completely out of the 'family business' and Levi had gotten back together with Stacey, the two of them moving in together while Maria and Aaron got a place close to Puck and Rachel's apartment so they could see Micah as much as possible and Aaron also re-enrolled back into high school. Santana and Mia were still constants in Rachel's life along with Brittany and Quinn who all adored Micah and helped Rachel and Puck out with babysitting as much as possible. Hiram and Leroy still hadn't come around to see their grandson which upset Rachel more than she ever let on; but when she was feeling down, Puck always reminded her that they were better than his father… that didn't make her feel better. Rachel felt complete, her family was everything to her and even though she had just started her junior year of high school she knew things would be okay.

Maria had insisted on throwing Micah a six month old party which Rachel and Puck both said no to but both knowing Maria knew that this party would happen. As she watched her son being handed presents and his chubby face lighting up she kind of thought Maria may have been right to through this, seeing the happiness of her sons face made her forgive Maria from springing it on them last minute after they had both said no. Micah was perfect, he had Noah's nose and her dark, brown eyes, the blackest full set of hair she had ever seen and the most perfect smile permanently on his face. The 'party' was only small, consisting of Maria, Aaron, Stacey, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Mia but they each had a present and Micah was in heaven just ripping at the wrapping paper. He was so like Noah, he didn't need the best things in life to enjoy himself; he was a laid back baby which Rachel was kind of thankful for. Walking over to Noah who was sitting off to the side as the group of women surrounded his son which she knew he'd be proud of, Rachel interlaced their hands and kissed him on the lips gently,

"Your mum may have had a point, he loves the attention," Rachel whispered and Puck grinned,

"Kids a stud babe, but still… who the hell throws their kid a six month old party?" Puck asked and Rachel giggled,

"We do apparently," and Puck sighed before smirking himself,

"Yeah whatever but for the record we were forced to," Puck reminded Rachel and she nodded with a smile, dropping his hand and walking over to her son and picking up him, holding Micah closely to her chest,

"Are you having fun baby boy?" Rachel cooed and Micah's face lit up at the sight of his mother,

"Ba, ba, ba!" Micah rattled off and all the girls, including Rachel, awed.

"Stud," Puck whispered in her ear and Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

XXXXX

The 'party' winded down and it was time to put Micah to sleep, the boy was barely keeping his eyes open he was exhausted. Telling Noah that she was going to bath Micah and then get him to sleep, Puck kissed his son, saying his goodnights before he gave Micah back to Rachel and began to clean up.

After Micah's bath, Rachel dressed him in a warm blue one piece before sitting on the rocking chair in his room and began the routine of trying to get Micah to sleep. She or Noah could never just put him in his crib and leave him to sleep, instead, their son preferred to be rocked in the rocking chair and sung too… he was definitely Rachel's son.

"This is sung by mummy's idol… another thing we have in common, we'd protect our sons from everything and anything," Rachel whispered and she began to sing 'If I could' by Barbra Streisand.

_**If I Could  
I'd protect you from the sadness in your eyes  
give you courage in a world of compromise  
yes I would  
If I could  
I would teach you all the things I've never learned  
and I'd help you cross the bridges that I've burned  
yes I would  
if I could  
I would try to shield your innocence from time  
but the part of life I gave you isn't mine  
I've watched you grow  
so I could let you go  
if I could  
I would help you make it through the hungry years  
but I know that I can never cry your tears  
but I would  
if I could  
if I live in a time and place where you don't want to be  
you don't have to walk along this road with me  
my yesterday won't have to be your way  
if I knew  
how I'd try to change the world I brought you to  
and there isn't very much that I can do  
but I would  
if I could  
if I could  
I would try to shield your innocence from time  
but that part of life I gave you isn't mine  
I watched you grow so I could let you go  
if, if I could  
I would help you make it through those hungry years  
but I know that I can never cry your tears  
but I would  
if I could  
yes I would  
yes I would  
if I could**_

"I love you," Rachel whispered, kissing his forehead and placing him in his crib.

XXXXX

"You're an amazing mum you know that right?" Puck told his girlfriend and Rachel smiled shyly,

"And you're an amazing daddy Noah," Rachel replied kissing his lips as the two sat on the couch in the apartment that Noah had leased before going to prison.

"He's growing up so fast," Rachel whispered, "Soon he's going to be 21 and running a riot," Rachel pouted and Puck chuckled,

"Baby, I'm his dad, it's gunna be a lot sooner then 21," Puck smirked and Rachel hit him gently on the arm,

"Don't say that," Rachel muttered and Puck kissed her cheek,

"But, because he's like me… He'll never stop loving him mum even if she does become a crazy bat who wants his first kid to have a six month old party," Puck laughed and Rachel smiled, giggling slightly,

"I love you Noah," Rachel whispered kissing her boyfriend soundly on the lips,

"Love you too baby," Puck mumbled against her lips before they sighed when they heard Micah crying through the baby monitor next to the couch, "I've got him," Puck winked and made his way to his sons room.

Sitting on the couch, Rachel tucked her legs under her bum and smiled; she may be 17 and a mother and if you told her that three years ago she would have cried and done everything possible to stop that from ever happening, now? Now she thinks, knows, that her life is perfect.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it not too sure about this chapter but like I said, I ran out of muse! Reviews would be amazing and I hope you keep reading the current stories I have going :)**


End file.
